


Perfect Day

by look_turtles



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's day starts off as perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Fluff [avengers prompt table](http://love-jackianto1.dreamwidth.org/163694.html) Prompt: Perfect Day
> 
> AN: Inspired by [The Avengers Super Bowl ad](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGt-saFvkNk).

Tony woke up to find Steve gently touching his face. Tony nuzzled Steve's hand. Bringing his hand up to Steve's cheek Tony touched warm skin. Steve leaned close and kissed the corner of Tony's mouth. Sometimes Tony thought Steve enjoyed kissing more than sex. From what Steve told Tony about Peggy they only shared one kiss and maybe Steve was making sure that never happened again.

Steve broke the kiss. 'Good morning.'

'Morning,' Tony said in a sleep rough voice.

Tony rolled over and stretched, reveling in the feeling of his red silk sheets sliding against his skin. Reaching down, Tony rubbed his morning wood.

'Do you want some help with that?' Steve asked.

Tony grinned. 'That? My cock you mean.'

'Right. Do you want some help with your... cock,' Steve said as a blush spread down his neck and across his chest. 

Tony stroked a little faster because damn if a blushing Steve wasn't making him even harder.

'I'd love some help.'

Steve sat up. 'Great. Can I try something different?'

'Sure, anything you want, Captain.'

'Sit between my legs, Mr. Stark,' Steve said with a grin.

Tony shuddered. Through out the day a lot of people called him Mr. Stark, but damn if Steve didn't make it sound sexy. 'Say that again.'

'Sit between my legs?.'

'No, the other thing,' Tony said as he moved and settled between Steve legs. Steve's cotton boxers was soft against Tony's ass and Steve smelled of sweat.

'Mr. Stark.'

Tony shuddered again. 'Yep. That's it.'

'Mr. Stark,' Steve said again.

Tony leaned against Steve's bare chest and waited to see what Steve was going to do.

He didn't have to wait long.

As Steve reached down and kneaded Tony's balls he turned his head and they kissed. It was sloppy and awkward but Tony still groaned into Steve's mouth.

Reaching up, Steve stroked Tony's cock. On the up stroke Steve rubbed Tony's cock head. Faster and faster he stroked, all the while kissing Tony. It wasn't long before Tony felt his orgasm pool in his stomach. Steve tightened his grip and slowed his stroke. Tony came.

Tony rested his head on Steve's shoulder and grinned. Maybe it was just him, but hand jobs were the perfect start to a perfect day.  
**********  
Watching the reds and yellows of the setting sun in his penthouse, Tony took a sip of the scotch in his hand. It burned going down, but that's not what made Tony grimace. His day might have started out great but it all went downhill from there.

Steve came up and stood beside Tony.

'Rough day, huh?' Steve asked.

Tony shrugged. 'Oh you know. The same old same old. Blah, blah, blah Loki broke in my penthouse, blah, blah, blah Loki's evil monologue, blah, blah, blah my witty retort.'

'Loki was here?' Steve asked. In the reflection of the window Tony saw Steve look around as if he expected Loki to be hiding in some dark corner of Tony's penthouse. Knowing Loki, maybe he was.

'Yep.'

'And I thought I had a long day.'

'Maybe you'd like some help relaxing?' Tony said looking over at Steve.

Steve brow knitted together. 'Some help?'

Tony was about to explain when Steve's eyes went wide and he grinned.

'Oh help, of course.'

Now it was Tony's turn to grin. He finished his drink, set it down and pulled Steve into a kiss. Steve's white t-shirt was soft under Tony's fingers. Tony licked Steve's lips until his mouth opened and their tongues brushed against each other. Steve ground his hips against Tony's and Tony broke the kiss.

Tony nipped at Steve's lip. 'Let's move this over to the couch.'

'Okay,' Steve said as they walked over to the couch.

Steve sat down and Tony dropped to his knees. He undid Steve's pants and Steve gasped when Tony pulled out Steve's cock and gave it a lick. The salty taste of precome sat on Tony's tongue. Steve's cock head was dark red and Tony gave it another lick before wrapped his lips around the cock head, his tongue swirling around it. Tony hummed and Steve's fingers gripped Tony's hair.

Tony moved his head forward taking more of Steve's cock into his mouth. Tony moved back and forth, above him Steve groaned and moaned.

Taking Steve's entire cock into his mouth, Tony unzipped his pants and let out his own hard cock.

Backing off, Tony sucked on Steve's cock and Steve came, his fingers still in Tony's hair.

Steve's cock softened and Steve was breathing heavily above Tony. Tony stroked himself until he came. Tony rested his head on Steve's denim covered leg and let himself enjoy the feeling of Steve fingers combing through his hair.

The day might have went from great to worse, the less said about Clint's exploding bow incident the better, but a blow job really was the perfect ending to a not so perfect day.


End file.
